djtoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddy
'''Eddy '''is the self-appointed leader of the Eds. An ill-tempered and greedy con artist who goes to great lengths to scam the other kids out of their money, even at the expense of his friends' credibility. His efforts are always in the pursuit of jawbreakers, which he loves as much as he does for money. History Ed Edd n Eddy Poop Season 1 Eddy first appears in The Vengeance Of Wilfred, where he was a victim to Wilfred & the last to be killed. Eddy still appeared in skits in the show though. In Birth Of A Hedgehog, Eddy gets Ed & Edd on halloween & builds together an andriod of Shadow The Hedgehog. In the end, Shadow ends up turning on the trio after a few hunts. Season 2 In Grand Theft Jimmy, Eddy is revealed to be the actual person behind the show. Eddy fires Jimmy because he thinks that the show isn't right for him. Eddy later at the end rehires him due to the destruction he caused. In The Interactive Episode, Eddy serves as one of the 3 main characters in the game. Eddy is the leader of the Eds so he is most likely the chooser in this game. In What A Weasel, Eddy & Ed host a telethon to boost their chances of getting a third season of their show. Ed ends up killing a lot of animals, Sarah, Shadow, & others. It is unknown what happended to Eddy though during the rampage. Flapjack Dub Season 3 Eddy first appeared in the Flapjack Dub in Flapjack Kills Willy, where he made a bet with Flapjack. If Flapjack can kill Willy & put him in the grave, Eddy will give him 1 million billion dollars. In Willy Kills Flapjack, Eddy says that Flapjack didn't put him in the grave which was part of the bet, therefore Flapjack loses the bet. Season 4 Eddy makes a cameo appearance in K'nuckles The Tutor, where he claims that he is still there & hates everyone (even when K'nuckles beats Ganon & takes lessons from him) who lives there. The Eds' Epic Adventure Eddy serves as the main focussed character in the series. In Part 1, Jonny makes a bet with him & the other Eds. If the trio can kill 4 people, Plank will give them 5 dollars. Eddy accepts & tells Jonny if he doesn't hear from him in a month, Jonny will send Plank to help them. In Part 2: Video 1, Eddy fights Black Shadow but somehow ends up in a draw when Captain Falcon punches him & destroys the rocket sending Eddy into space & ending up at the Lemon Brook Gag Factory. Eddy there fights a Mecha-Birdo & defeats it. In Part 2: Video 2, Eddy is turned into a robot with an axe on his head & a gun attached to his right arm by Dr. Robotnik. Jonny defeats Eddy & Ed & brings the trio back home with them. In Part 3: Video 1, Eddy is turned back to normal & runs the airplane that Edd built for 3 months to reach Neo Hair-Hunt Land MAX. When the plane blew up, he ended up with Ed, Jonny, & Plank at the Buoy Bay Battle where he volunteered to help Bo-BoBo & Don Patch against General Lee Fishcake & his partners. Eddy uses a a bazooka at the general & his partners with some meatballs & Don Patch inside. Eddy becomes worried about Ed when he & Don Patch got sent flying out of the battlefield by General Lee Fishcake. Bo-BoBo then uses Eddy as a weapon against the general, but gets injured by his Fish Cake Palm attack & he drowns. Bo-BoBo manages to rescue him & eats his poop at dinner, creating a fusion between him & Eddy named "Obretsim". After the fusion, Eddy leads Jonny, Plank, & his new friends to find Ed, Edd, & Don Patch. Category:Characters Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Poop Characters Category:Flapjack Dub Characters Category:The Eds' Epic Adventure Characters